eggsy and daddy
by abbie12xxx
Summary: eggs gone all of his life with out a father what happens when harrys willing to step in


They had been standing, staring at each other for about five minutes now. harry's patience was pretty much gone at this point.

"Eggsy. I don't want to spank you, but I will. Now please go to time-out."

"No!"

"Eggsy, I'm not joking. I told you not to turn on the TV while I was gone, didn't I? You didn't want to listen to me, now you need to go and take a time-out."

"It was just one show. And it was even a bad show; you let me watch cartoons."

"I may let you watch cartoons sometimes Eggsy, but I'm certainly not going to let you watch 'The Oblongs.' Not that it matters because I'd already told you that you'd had enough television for the day. Now you need to march your butt over to the corner and wait until I tell you that time-out is over."

"Not fair." With those words, Eggsy turned away from his Dad, his arms crossed and his lip out in a pout.

it had been three weeks scince harry became Eggsy guardian, and Eggsy was testing Harry. This was their back in london after a two week mission in russia and harry was looking forward to spending some time with his son

Or he thought he was looking forward to it until Eggsy decided that he was going to turn on the television while harry was out of the room. harry had left his son alone for five minutes to make some hot chocolate, and Eggsy had decided that he didn't want to sleep without his Dad in the room because of nightmares. So he had flipped on the TV and found a cartoon on Adult Swim.

They had been having a great evening. they had gotten back to harry's house at six and order dinner

Eggsy had been sprawled on the couch, watching an old musical. It was pretty much the exact same position he had been in since he got home from the mission. It had been a long two week, and Eggsy was exhausted. harry, trying to be a good Dad, let eggs watch television until dinner, but then he declared it off-limits for at least 12 hours.

This mandate had not gone over well with Eggsy, who wanted to relax. When he tried to argue with his Dad about it, harry had simply and calmly repeated that there would be no television until the next morning. When that didn't make Eggsy let it go, harry upped the ante and stated that there would be no television for 24 hours.

This decision was even less popular with Eggsy, who argued steadily until harry grabbed him by the arm, swatting him over to a corner, where he stayed for 15 minutes needless to say Eggsy was mortified

When Eggsy was released from time-out, he seemed contrite. They played chess together for a while,. After a few hours, harry had stood up, pulling Eggsy up with him, and told Eggsy to take a shower and get ready for bed..

After Eggsy had taken a shower and was dressed for bed, harry had read him a few more chapters of Mary Poppins. Before, Eggsy had not made it for more than two chapters without falling asleep, but he was wired tonight for some reason.

harry had tried to get Eggsy to fall asleep, but it was to no avail. They read another chapter of Mary Poppins, but Eggsy was awake. harry evan told him a couple of stories about missions he had been on but no avail in the end Eggsy had suggestion

"Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Yes. Make it with skim milk and half the powder. Whipped cream, not marshmallows," Eggsy ordered imperiously.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that."

Eggsy sighed, "Please may I have hot chocolate Dad? With skim milk and only half the chocolate powder? And pretty please may I have whipped cream."

"I'm going to overlook that sigh Eggsy and make you your very specific order. You are going to stay in bed. Understood?"

Eggsy nodded with a grin on his face, and harry slowly dragged himself downstairs to make hot chocolate.

When he returned, he found Eggsy in bed, as promised. With the television on, to a tv show that harry did not think was at all age appropriate for his son.

"TV off Eggsy. What did I tell you earlier?"

Eggsy looked up at harry and smiled sweetly, "I'm not sleepy. I want to watch television."

"I understand that, but what did I tell you earlier?"

"To stay in bed. May I have my hot chocolate please?" Eggsy stood up and reached for the mug.

"What else did I tell you earlier Eggsy? About the television?"

"You said no more tonight Dad, but I'm not tired. This will make me sleepy. Don't you want me to sleep?"

"I do want you to sleep, but that doesn't mean that you get to ignore what I told you. I said no more television today, and now it's no more television this weekend."

"Dad," Kurt whined.

"Eggsy," harry whined back. "Turn off the TV now, and I think you need a time-out."

eggsy stood up. "I don't need a time-out. It's just a tv show Dad. Come on, let's just watch some television and then go to sleep."

"This isn't a negotiation. You don't get to counter-offer. You are going to go to time-out now, and then we'll go to sleep." With those words, harry clicked off the television manually.

Eggsy looked at him for a minute, then slowly raised the remote control and turned it back on.

"Eggsy! No more TV. You need to go to time-out now before you make this any worse." harry turned the television off and stood in front of it. eggsy scowled at his Dad.

"I'm not going to time-out. I'm not a baby."

"Eggsy. I don't want to spank you, but I will. Now please go to time-out."

"No!"

"Eggsy, I'm not joking. I told you not to turn on the TV while I was gone, didn't I? You didn't want to listen to me, now you need to go and take a time-out."

"It was just one show. And it was even a bad show; you let me watch them type of TV shows."

"I may let you watch TV shows sometimes Eggsy, but I'm certainly not going to let you watch 'True blood' Not that it matters because I'd already told you that you'd had enough television for the day. Now you need to march your butt over to the corner and wait until I tell you that time-out is over."

"Not fair." With those words, eggsy turned away from his Dad, his arms crossed and his lip out in a pout.

harry narrowed his eyes and moved around so that he was standing in eggsy's line of sight. "One."

"Singular sensation, " eggsy sang under his breath, avoiding eye contact.

"eggsy, you really don't want to test me. If I get to three, you are going to be a very unhappy little boy."

"I'm not a little boy."

"Two," harry decided to plow forward.

"Thrilling combinations, every move that you make, "Eggsy sang again, looking at harry challengingly. He wasn't sure where this was leading, but he wasn't going to run to the corner just because Dad was counting. He wasn't a little boy, and he was going to prove it.

"Three," with those words, harry began slowly advancing on eggsy, and eggsy turned and ran to the corner. He suddenly wasn't feeling as brave as he had before.

harry followed eggsy to the corner and turned him back around. "I don't know why you feel the need to push me eggsy, but it's going to end badly for you every time."

"Dad," eggsy whined. "You said go to time-out. I'm in time-out."

"I also warned you that you wouldn't like it if I got to three. You can't do whatever you want eggsy; I think you need something extra to remind you not to test me." With those words, harry led eggsy back to the bed and began stripping him out of his pajamas.

He managed to get eggsy stripped relatively quickly, and then he sent him over the corner with a slap to his bottom. He sat for a moment, watching eggsy and thinking. He had told eggsy that he didn't want him to count to three, but he had no idea what he should do. He felt like the punishments were escalating without any real change. Plus, three weeks into this arrangement, and he had already had to spank eggsy on seven separate occasions.

harry felt like he needed to make this as memorable as possible so eggsy didn't test him again. The question was, what would make this memorable?

harry sat on the bed, thinking about how to deal with eggsy's new brand of nonsense. Then he thought of something that his mother had been fond of.

"eggsy, come here."

eggsy half-turned and looked at harry appraisingly; he wasn't quite sure how his Dad was going to deal with his earlier disobedience, and it no longer seemed like it had been a good idea to refuse to go to the corner. his Dad had never gotten to three before. Dismissing that as a problem that he would have to deal with later, eggsy focused on hurrying across the floor to Dad. He felt odd; his Dad didn't typically strip him down completely, and he felt somewhat self-conscious.

Throwing himself across harry's lap, eggsy started waiting. harry raised an eyebrow and looked at eggsy. eggsy normally wasn't so anxious to start.

"Why are we here eggsy?" harry tried to keep his voice free of frustration.

eggsy sighed. He hated talking before the punishment. "I didn't listen when you told me to go to time-out."

"That's right. I counted. I gave you plenty of chances, and you just didn't listen. Now, we're doing this instead of reading another chapter in your book and drinking hot chocolate."

With that, harry brought down his hand. eggsy jumped. That first slap was always kind of a shock. harry settled into a steady rhythm and eggsy tried to breathe his way through it.

"It's just a hand spanking." He kept repeating to himself.

Then harry stopped. eggsy lay still. He had tears in his eyes, but he hadn't started really crying yet. eggsy was now agreeing with his Dad. Anything would have been better than being spanked. He should have just stayed in bed with the tv off. Why didn't he ever think of that before he misbehaved?

"I just want to remind you eggsy, we could have been reading. If you had left the TV off. Even if you had just gone to time-out, we'd be done. I really hope that you remember this the next time you test me."

With that, harry brought down the wooden spoon. eggsy jumped and tried to propel himself off of his Dad's lap. harry's arm restrained him.

eggsy's feet scrambled to find purchase on the floor. He wanted off of his Dad's lap before Dad smacked him again. He hated that spoon, and he was cursing his decision to not listen to harry.

harry smacked down again, and Kurt bucked wildly.

"Dad! No! Ow!"

"Hold still eggsy. You're just going to make it worse." harry shifted both boys so that he could catch eggsy's legs between his own. Despite how small eggsy was, harry was having trouble controlling him.

He smacked down again, and eggsy wailed. harry clenched his jaw and kept going; counting in his head. He managed to make it to 12, at which point eggsy was crying pretty loudly.

"Okay kiddo. All done." harry tossed the wooden spoon on the bed and pulled eggsy up onto his lap. "All done for now."

eggsy cried for a while, but slowly stopped. Once he had calmed he began trying to move off of harry's lap. harry held him still.

"Spanking's done for tonight, but we need to talk."

eggsy tried to move again. "Dad. I need pants."

harry started laughing. "Fair enough." Picking up eggsy's pajamas, he began redressing him.

As eggsy pulled the tee-shirt over his head, eggsy had a thought. "What do you mean 'for tonight.'"

"You noticed that?" harry asked, as he pulled eggsy down to cuddle with him on the bed.

eggsy nodded silently, tear-stained face watching harry carefully.

"Next three nights, you're getting bedtime spankings."

"What?" eggsy said, his voice cracking and tears starting up again.

"From now on, if I have to count to 3, you'll be getting bedtime spankings. You get 2 for free, but if I hit three, you'll be spanked before bed for three nights. And I'm adding on a night for every number above three."

"Not fair," eggsy pouted.

"Hey, you know what to do to avoid getting spanked."

just then eggsy thought of a question "do i have to go to bed early"

harry thought for a moment "yes but only this week"

Eggsy just nodded against harry's chest and before he knew it he was asleep harry smiled fondly at the boy he considered his son


End file.
